


Whatever you have

by UnGendered



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Hurt, Panic, Sad, panic attack (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He parted his lips slightly, but instead of words coming out of his mounth, he dragged in a deep breath of fresh, cold air and he started coughing, spluttering and the air got stuck in his body, filling him up and threathening to lock him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you have

He was breathing hard, couldn’t get enough air into his loungs and he could feel the panic rising. He could see the people around him moving, waving hands and arms infront of him and lips moving, trying to talk to him, trying to get through the thick barrier of something. But why couldn’t he hear them, why couldn’t he let them help him? Why couldn’t he get through the wall and reach out for help?

He started to see small, grey spots in his vision, slowly covering the faces of the people he loved. Feeling the air thickening, his throat feeling smaller and smaller with every breath.

He didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want them to help him. It hurt, it hurt so much and he wanted to scream in pain.

He wanted it to end, but god dammit he was flying.

He didn’t, he wanted he couldn’t he wished he breathed he though, he though that maybe… maybe he was dying?

He wanted to breath god dammit, he wanted to fucking be able to see. But he couldn’t reach through the barrier, he couldn’t because he knew that if he did that, he would drag everyone down in his bottomless hole of madness, hate, despair and death. And he couldn’t do that.

So he covered away, protected himself against the hands roaming his body, shaking his shoulders and gripping his cheeks. Someone rubbed his back and someone was running hands up and down his arms. Someone held his hand tightly and someone was pressing a soft pair of lips against his forehead. Wait, he knew those lips.

He knew them, he knew whose it was. He knew he knew but god dammit who was it. 

He parted his lips slightly, but instead of words coming out of his mounth, he dragged in a deep breath of fresh, cold air and he started coughing, spluttering and the air got stuck in his body, filling him up and threathening to lock him up. He could feel his eyes burning, his arm stinging and just now did he realize that he had started to scratch himself, like his whole body was itching. 

He opened his eyes, looking into that persons eyes. And how he wished that just those eyes could save him, how he wished that it would be okay.

But love wasn't enough to fix this and he knew it. But still, love was all he had left.


End file.
